


Долгожданная встреча

by Kosharik



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Routine, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosharik/pseuds/Kosharik
Summary: Молчание – конечно, золото, но не всегда.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Долгожданная встреча

– Мам, а почему у меня нет такой надписи? – мальчуган лет пяти, сидевший на коленях молодой женщины, внимательно разглядывал аккуратную небольшую надпись на внутренней стороне её предплечья.

– Потому что связь с самым важным для тебя человеком проявляется не раньше пятнадцати лет, – спокойно отозвалась та. – Считается, что к этому возрасту люди уже хоть немного, но разбираются в себе, своих интересах и увлечениях, и у пары они зачастую схожи или совпадают. Или гармонично сочетаются, бывает и так.

– Это долго, – мальчик вздохнул, но тут же выдал: – Я бы хотел, чтобы она была такой же красивой, как ты.

– Уверена, так и будет, – женщина взлохматила тёмно-русые волосы сына и коснулась его макушки губами. – Кевин, ты у меня самый лучший, и пара у тебя будет такой же.

– А почему у вас с папой разные слова? Разве они не должны быть одинаковыми?

– А потому, что это не просто слова, эта та фраза, которую тебе скажет самый важный в жизни человек при первой встрече, – мягко улыбнулась женщина. – У меня это: «Позвольте вас пригласить», у папы: «С удовольствием» – мы познакомились на одном их танцевальных вечеров, устраиваемых нашей компанией. Вот так, работали вместе и не знали, что будем счастливы рядом…

– А если это будет просто: «Привет»? – задал резонный вопрос Кевин.

– Возможно и такое. Но свою пару ты точно не пропустишь, потому что тяга друг к другу проявляется практически моментально.

– Понятно, – мальчик помолчал и добавил: – Дождь закончился, пойдём в парк?

– Хорошо, радость моя, идём.

Шли годы, мальчик стал юношей, отметил своё пятнадцатилетие, а надпись так и не появилась ни в тот же день, ни на следующий, ни через неделю. Кевин прилично расстроился, ведь многие его друзья и знакомые, достигшие нужного возраста, по их словам, уже обзавелись меткой на запястье, но не спешил об этом распространяться: мало ли по какой причине этого не произошло. Может, его пара просто ещё не родилась, бывает же такое, что судьба связывает двоих людей с приличной разницей в возрасте, и Кевин решил просто немного подождать. Родители его поддерживали, говоря, что в жизни бывает всякое, и отчаиваться не нужно.

Ещё через год, не желая чужих косых взглядов или неудобных вопросов – ничего так и не появилось, – Кевин, как и многие свободные люди, носил на запястье широкий плетёный браслет, закрывающий часть руки: есть там что-то или нет, и если есть, то что именно – это слишком личная информация, не для всех подряд, были известны случаи, что над людьми подшучивали, случайно узнав фразу, которую должна произнести пара, так что подобное никого не удивляло.

Кевин закончил школу, отучился в колледже, устроился на работу по профилю, завёл за это время несколько коротких романов. Уже к шестнадцати он окончательно определился с тем, кого хотел бы видеть рядом, и это совершенно точно была бы не девушка, пусть даже такая красивая, как мама, а парень. Ничего страшного или неестественного в этом не было: однополые отношения никого не удивляли и не смущали – по общепринятому мнению, это был своеобразный защитный механизм от перенаселения планеты, так что по этому поводу Кевин не волновался. И пусть дальше поцелуев и довольно откровенных ласк дело никогда не заходило, ведь в их мире все ждали именно «своего» человека – того или ту, рядом с кем за спиной вырастают крылья, и к кому тянет, несмотря ни на что, он не отчаивался и ждал, надеясь, что вот совсем скоро и на его руке появится надпись, способная направить и подсказать.

***

Это был обычный будний вечер. Кевин, втиснувшись в вагон метро вместе с такими же страждущими вернуться домой поскорее, оставив рабочий день за спиной, по возможности аккуратно пробрался чуть подальше от дверей и, заякорившись за поручень, погрузился в свои мысли. С каждым днём надежда на то, что он найдёт кого-то, кто ему идеально подходит, становилась всё призрачнее: ему уже двадцать три, а он по-прежнему одинок, и надпись так и не появилась. Парень за все годы перерыл кучу известной информации о метках, но не нашёл ничего внятного: по мнению авторов статей и прочего, такого просто не может быть, чтобы в их мире человек остался без пары, по свидетельствам, даже люди с нарушениями слуха или голосовых связок имели пару. Кевин хандрил, с головой окунался в хобби, пытался забыться со случайными знакомыми из клубов и вечеринок, но подобной терапии хватало ненадолго: ему надоело возвращаться в пустую квартиру, хотелось постоянных отношений.

Очередная станция, часть толпы схлынула на волю, её место заняли новые пассажиры, и к Кевину прижало молодого человека ростом чуть ниже его самого. Всё бы ничего, толчея – дело обыденное, но сосед был, во-первых, с ладной фигурой, которую совершенно не скрывала лёгкая куртка и джинсы – чуть смазывал впечатление только намотанный на шею длинный цветастый шарф, – а во-вторых, вышло так, что Кевин почти сразу же после начала движения вагона чуть качнулся, почти уткнувшись носом в чужие светлые волосы, своей длиной давно намекающие, что надо бы зайти к парикмахеру, да так и застыл: этом царстве металла, стекла и бетона, в переполненном вагоне метро едва заметно запахло свежестью весеннего дождя.

Осознал, что происходит, парень только через пару минут и только после того, как незнакомец поднял голову и улыбнулся, видя такую реакцию, а Кевин опять завис, на этот раз разглядев соседа по вагону чуть получше. Худощавое лицо, светло-серые глаза, тонкие губы – в противовес довольно основательным чертам и карему взору самого Кевина – вроде ничего особенного, но само собой возникло желание обнять парня покрепче и никуда не отпускать.

– Простите, увлёкся, – выдал Кевин и тут же понял, что сморозил. – То есть я не специально… – попытался он исправить ситуацию, но понял, что лучше не стало, а незнакомец распахнул глаза шире, с явным удивлением посмотрев на соседа. – Извините, – Кевин стушевался окончательно и попытался чуть отодвинуться, несмотря на своё явное нежелание это делать, но толпа не позволила.

Парень на секунду опустил взгляд, явно о чём-то раздумывая, а потом снова улыбнулся и осторожно, чтобы никого не задеть, махнул рукой, мол, всё нормально, не стоит углубляться. До следующей станции ехали молча, разглядывая друг друга, Кевин старался снова уловить тот зацепивший его аромат и придумывал, как бы завязать разговор. Двери открылись и выпустили-впустили ещё порцию людей. Стало посвободнее, но парни не спешили отходить друг от друга.

Так ничего и не решив и понимая, что им светит так и разойтись на своих станциях, парень брякнул:

– Меня, кстати, Кевин зовут.

Незнакомец указал на замотанное шарфом горло и пожал плечами, а затем выудил из кармана куртки мобильник, набрал несколько слов и повернул экран к собеседнику.

«Майкл. Болею, не могу говорить», – прочитал Кевин.

– Очень приятно, – парень сочувствующе вздохнул. – А тебе ещё долго ехать?

«Следующая :(».

– А мне через одну. Можно? Ещё пообщаемся, – поражаясь собственной наглости, спросил Кевин, протянув руку.

Майкл беззвучно рассмеялся и отдал ему мобильник, тот набрал свой номер, дождался, пока пройдёт гудок, и сбросил.

«Буду ждать», – ещё одна улыбка, и новый знакомый, помахав рукой на прощание, вышел, а Кевин, проводив его взглядом, чуть погрустнел: странно, но Майкла ему уже не хватало, пусть они и познакомились только что и совершенно ничего друг о друге не знали.

По пути до дома парень успел написать несколько сообщений – вроде бы ни о чём, просто чтобы начать разговор, сразу же получить ответы, как будто Майкл не выпускал телефон из рук, и понять, что новое знакомство стоит развить, чем Кевин, собственно, и занялся.

Прошло три рабочих, загруженных обязанностями и вечерней перепиской дня. Парни обзавелись километровой историей в мессенджере, поняв, что общаться им на диво легко, и узнав, что у них схожие взгляды на жизнь, смежные специальности, одинаковые вкусы в книгах, кино и музыке – в общем, если бы у Кевина на руке появилась надпись: «Майкл», - пусть и не озвученная, а написанная, он бы ни капли не удивился. Но запястье было по-прежнему чистым, а спрашивать у нового знакомого, что там у него самого, парень считал бестактным.

В субботу утром Кевин, потерев после пробуждения глаза, по привычке перевёл взгляд на руку и замер: «Жаль, что я не умею рисовать», – гласила долгожданная метка. Парень не знал, что и думать: с одной стороны, он был счастлив, что всё же не проведёт жизнь в одиночестве, ведь без пары в их мире никто никогда не оставался, а с другой – как же Майкл? Кевину откровенно не хотелось, чтобы тот был просто другом, и, судя по тону сообщений, тот придерживался того же мнения.

Они договорились встретиться сегодня днём, сходить на свидание – и пусть, что Майкл ещё болел, в кинотеатре трёп был бы лишним, а после Кевин хотел пригласить парня в кафе и небезосновательно надеялся на приятное продолжение вечера. Что ж, придётся разбираться с этой запутанной ситуацией. Парень вздохнул и поднялся: у него есть ещё несколько часов на то, чтобы настроиться.

Тренькнул телефон.

«Доброе утро. Как настроение? :)»

Кевин невольно улыбнулся.

«Доброе. Ты написал, и оно стало отличным. А у тебя?»

«Прекрасное. У меня для тебя хорошая новость, узнаешь при личной встрече».

«Заинтриговал».

К тому моменту, как парень добрался до кинотеатра, он успел ещё немного поспрашивать о том, что же там за такая интересная новость, но так и не получить ответа – Майкл, явно посмеиваясь, талантливо менял тему. А ещё Кевин умудрился приехать прилично так раньше назначенного времени, поэтому он устроился на лавочке недалеко от входа в здание и прикрыл глаза, подставив лицо солнцу.

– Жаль, что я не умею рисовать, – вскоре рядом раздался негромкий, чуть хрипловатый голос. Кевин вздрогнул и сел ровно, неверяще уставившись на нарушителя спокойствия. – Ты на свету ещё симпатичнее, чем в вагоне метро.

– Твой сюрприз – это вернувшийся голос? – облегчённо рассмеялся Кевин, вставая. – Я рад, что ты порядке.

– Да, сегодня утром понял, что могу нормально разговаривать, – кивнул Майкл. – И ещё я хотел тебе кое-что показать, – он поддёрнул рукав куртки и протянул руку вперёд, предлагая убедиться, что на запястье написано: «Простите, увлёкся».

Кевин улыбнулся в ответ, снял браслет и тоже показал свою метку.

– А я-то думал, что мне суждено всю жизнь быть одному, потому что она появилась только сегодня утром.

– О. Необычно, – протянул Майкл, не ожидавший, что там будет именно эта фраза. – Но всё к лучшему.

– Согласен. Идём? – Кевин взял его за руку и крепко сжал тёплые пальцы.

– Сейчас. У меня на сегодняшний день большие планы, как и на все последующие… – возможные возражения утонули в поцелуе.


End file.
